


For my scars are yours as well

by Not_a_healthy_human



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Anne of cleves (mentioned) - Freeform, Catherine of aragon (mentioned) - Freeform, Catherine parr (mentioned) - Freeform, Elisabeth tudor (mentioned), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Jane seymour (mentioned) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_a_healthy_human/pseuds/Not_a_healthy_human
Summary: Anne is feeling down. Luckily she has a great cousin to help her out.
Relationships: Anne Boleyn & Katherine Howard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	For my scars are yours as well

Anne Boleyn was known for her quirks and pranks. She was always like that, always playing and dancing around with everybody's patience. She was a prankster. Although she did have a soft side, she would always be there if one of her friends-turned-family needed a hug or a soft lullaby to calm down. She was, by all means, a good friend, always lifting their spirits.

Katherine Howard was a teen on an adult's body. She could be snippy and sarcastic yet gentle and fearful. She was open with her feelings and loved when people comforted her after a bad day. She was the equivalent of a daughter to both of her older cousins. Both were thrilled to have someone to take care of after the loss of both of their kids. She was helpful and the second troublemaker of the household. Katherine Howard was light on their messy family.

Both, Anne and Kat. Were linked by their scars. Turns out, every one of them had something that taunted them with their deaths. Catalina and anna both suffered from pains around the areas in which their cancer affected the most. Cathy and Jane had really bad crums during their period that also tended to give them some pretty bad mood swings. And of course, the beheaded cousins had a thick scar around the whole width of their necks. At first, this whitish tissue was always covered in scratches and open wounds from their night terrors, Anne always hiding it better than Kat. They got better over time, but, the urge to scratch came back every once in a while. 

It was because of this that both cousins often relied on each other for comfort. Kat was, as previously stated, open with her feelings. She didn't hide when she was feeling under the weather. Anne was her contrary. Whenever she wasn't feeling well, she would shut down in puns and jokes. She would hide her sadness with laughter. Only those who knew her well enough were able to see through her practiced fa _ çade.  _ Of course, between those selected few was Katherine Howard. And it was in their early days of coming back that the youngest of the group was able to see throughout Anne's mask.

It was a rainy day. They had just gotten out from their first rehearsals for 'six.' and all of them were exhausted. Anna was even gentle enough in offering to give her a piggyback ride. At first, the fact of Anne cracking jokes even when her eyes were one second away from closing was just discarded as normal Anne's behavior. But, this was discarded once they were both in her room watching random cat videos. "cat videos for Kat! what a catincidence!" exclaimed the taller woman through her huge grin. Kitty noted that her smile didn't quite reach her eyes and by all means seemed forced. "Annie? Did... Did something happen?" She asked carefully before turning off her phone. Her cousin just sat there in silence, almost as if weighing her options. After what she assumed were 5 minutes or so, Her older cousin spoke. "Yes! Just feeling a bit tired from rehearsals and such." this time, she did attempt to laugh it off, but despite her effort, she broke down trying. When Kat launched herself to hug her, a few stray tears started rolling down her rosy cheeks. "Tell me, Annie. I will never judge you. You've done so much for me. Let me do this for you." Said the younger cousin while tracing mindless patterns on the still frozen Boleyn. "I... It's just. It hurts y' know... to tell my story while laughing at it. I know I asked them to tell my story in a lighthearted mood... But, I never really thought about how much it would mark me, to have to dance and sing how I 'Lose my head' because of that brute we were married to!" The green-eyed woman was now clinging to the pink-haired girl as if letting her go would make her disappear. 

Kat understood her cousin. How could she not? They both were beheaded for causes that, for Anne, were fake, and for herself, were out of her control. After crying a bit, Anne finally spoke again. "What I said earlier, It didn't hurt me as much as knowing I could have prevented a lot of things if I would have kept my mouth shut. If I would have feigned ignorance or dumbness: Jane wouldn't have died so young, Anna wouldn't doubt her appearance, You would have never been married to that brute, Cathy would have never feared for her life... Elisabeth wouldn't have grown up without a mother." It was after this statement that it all clicked. Anne didn't act as a foolish child for fun. It was a defense mechanism. Her smarts were what got her killed in the first place! She would not risk it in this second chance in life. She was blaming herself for all that came after her death!

"It isn't your fault, you know? He would have killed you, either way. Cuz, he was like that. He got rid of those he deemed unnecessary. If you think you are to blame, then what happened with Mannox, Dereham, Henry, and Culpepper was my fault as well." Kat said with a soft yet strong voice. Her last statement though did make Anne shoot up and face the younger of the two. "Don't you dare say what those pigs did was your fault!" Said Anne through gritted teeth. "See? What you said to me is as true as what I said to you! We can't change the past, but, if anything, our past experiences made us who we are today! He may have killed us, but he also gave us the luck of meeting each other properly! I think that is a big Fuck you for him, don't you?" Anne nodded solemnly at this, and finally, her stream of tears had stopped. "Y' know, you are pretty wise for you being a teen trapped on a 20-year-old body." Anne chuckled softly, and this time, her smile did reach her eyes. 

They were both linked by a lot of things, but one thing attains more than the others. They both shared scars, not only physically, but they both understood what the other went through. For Anne's scars were Kat's, And Kat's scars were Anne's. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this to distract myself from the other book I'm working on. So, here you have a one-shot!


End file.
